CeCelia Taylor
CeCelia Taylor is known for competing in Survivor: Africa. By playing an under-the-radar strategy, CeCelia wasn't seen as a threat. However, she was in the minority in the merge after her ally, Rob Patterson was voted out. She was spared when Francine Sector was eliminated, but after failing to win immunity in the final four, she was unanimously voted off. Profile CeCelia was born to a surrogate mother after her parents found out it was medically impossible for them to give birth. She went to the elementary school where her father taught as a teacher. While in school, she was seen as the class clown, making her popular in class. When she was in high school, she was elected valedictorian which helped her get into college. CeCelia, currently single, is working as a comedian in Brooklyn, New York. She has a cat named Tommy. Survivor CeCelia started the game on the Boran tribe. On the walk to camp, CeCelia had a big fear that Landon Adams, who was leading the tribe to camp, was going the wrong way and they were gonna die out there. Luckily, they got their unharmed. CeCelia made quick friends with Robyn Harris and Kim Trejo. After losing the first immunity challenge, CeCelia joined the tribe in voting off Dirk Hale. Boran managed to win the next two immunity challenges. Their losing streak couldn't last long, and they had to go back to tribal council on day 12. Rob Patterson spoke to CeCelia about voting off, Robyn; who he perceived as weak. She agreed and spoke to Kim about it. Kim was really reluctant as she was really close to Robyn. In the end however, Robyn was unanimously voted off. On day 13, a surprise tribe switch ocurred. CeCelia stayed on Boran with Rob, while Kim and Landon switched to Samburu. Boran gained Matthew Laken and Francine Sector as new tribemates. Despite the tribe getting along, everyone still realized it was two tribes in one. They won immunity on day 15, so they didn't have to go to tribal council. But after losing the next one, everyone was in danger of being voted off. At tribal council, CeCelia and Matthew were in a deadlocked tie. Due to Matthew having a vote against him, he was voted off. The two tribes merged into one on day 19. It was called Moto Maji. CeCelia reunited with her tribemates, Kim and Landon as well as meeting new tribemate, Garrett Klein. Kim won the first individual immunity. At tribal council, CeCelia and Rob voted for Garrett, expecting him to go home. But Kim and Landon sided with Garrett, and Rob was blindsided. The next morning, CeCelia knew she was the next to go if she didn't win immunity. After failing to do so, Kim told her that she and Landon were voting for Francine because she was afraid the two would control the game after CeCelia left. At tribal council, CeCelia was spared and Francine was voted out. CeCelia still knew she shouldn't let her guard down, because the other three were still targeting her. She once again failed to win immunity and couldn't escape the votes. At tribal council, she was unanimously voted off. At the final tribal council, CeCelia ranted about how the two finalists were rude to her and how badly they treated her. She told them that Kim was more deserving than both of them combined. She told them to think about their answers to the other two jury members clearly because she could have been the swing vote for all they knew. In the end, she voted for Garrett to be the Sole Survivor. Post-Survivor *CeCelia made Jeff Probst the necklace he plans to wear in Survivor: Marquesas. Trivia *CeCelia is the only contestant to vote against Garrett Klein more than once. *CeCelia received the most votes out of anyone in Survivor: Africa, with 8. **She also has the most votes cast against her than any female who has competed on Sims: Survivor. *CeCelia is the highest ranking contestant to never be a part of Samburu. **She is the only one to make the jury with this distinction. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Boran Tribe Category:Moto Maji Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Survivor: Africa Category:African-American Contestants